U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,380 discloses a bulkhead connector system. The connector mounting-system includes an angled mounting plate having a generally planar back face including opposed mounting flanges for mounting to a bulkhead, and an angled front face positioned at an angle to the back face, and facing partially vertically downwardly when mounted to the bulkhead. The angled front face defines an opening for receipt of a first connector. A yoke is mounted to the angled mounting plate for holding the first connector within the opening. The first connector is connected to a second connector at the bulkhead. This allows for cable management.
The present invention is an improvement of the bulkhead connector system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,380. The present invention provides an adapter that is mountable to the bulkhead and can be swiveled or rotated relative to the bulkhead, thereby providing for enhanced cable management because the adapter of the present invention can be moved to multiple positions. Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.